Air pollution is one of the large environmental problems confronting society today. While some of the pollutants are injurious to health, other air pollutants are simply offensive as bad odors, especially in local areas. The advances made in the control of such bad odors involve the application of heavy scented sprays used to mask the odors. Another means of controlling offensive odors is to absorb the gas as the malodorous gas is passed through charcoal filters.